


One Birthday Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King never smiled on his birthday. Not even when his children obtained lots and lots of pretties for him.





	One Birthday Gift

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King never smiled on his birthday. Not even when his children obtained lots and lots of pretties for him. The Sewer King glanced at a pet alligator's grave marker before tears ran down his face. The alligator's spirit materialized. It wagged its tail after he smiled. Perfect gifts.

 

THE END


End file.
